Love hurts
by Linnafan
Summary: One of the Knight Sabers is having problems at home and only her best friend and lover knows. But when something bad happened the lover decides enough is enough. (Please R&R)


Priss rolled over wiping the sweet from her forehead and smiling.

"That's never gonna get old." She laughed as she turned to her lover. "Hey Linna want to go again?" 

"Priss, love, if I was to go until you were satisfied I'd be awake for a week." Linna panted as she rolled over and put an arm around Priss's waist.

"Oh you're no fun at all." Priss laughed as she scooted closer to Linna. "You know I'm not interested in you for sex alone right?" She asked leaning her head on Linna's chest. 

"Yea I know." Linna smiled.

"I love YOU." She said exclaiming the you.

"That's the first time in over the year we have been sleeping together that you said you love me." Linna said with a smile. "I love you too." 

"I know I haven't said it but I do." Priss said looking into Linna's eyes and stealing a quick kiss.

"Sneak." Linna smiled sweetly and pulled Priss close to her and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Priss asked.

"Nothing why?" Linna asked.

"Linna I know you inside and out laterally. I know something is bothering you. You barely made a sound a few minutes ago." 

"Sigh well its just that I'm tired of sneaking around like this." Linna said. "I want to tell Sylia and Nene." 

"They wouldn't understand." Priss said sitting up and sitting on the side of the bed. "As far as they all know I'm happily married." 

"If only that was the case." Linna said sitting next to Priss and leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Linna." Priss said. "I love you, I really do. And I know we need to tell the others. It's just Leon." 

"Leave him." Linna said putting an arm around Priss's waist. "I can't. I…I…I still love him." She said as she started to cry. "I know what you're thinking. How could I still love him? I just do." 

"Priss. I have lost count of how many times you have arrived at my house with a black eye and how many times you have gone back to him after you say its over." Linna said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He's still a good man." Priss said.

'Only when he's not drinking.' Linna thought.

"I better get home before he gets off work." Priss said standing up. 

"No please stay here with me." Linna pleaded grabbing Priss's wrist. "I love you and I'll continue to love you for ever."

Priss sat back down on the bed and put a hand on Linna's cheek and wiped away a tear.

"I love you too." Priss said before kissing her passionately. "I have to go." 

Priss quickly put her leather biking outfit on and kissed Linna once more before walking out of the room leaving Linna alone, naked and sobbing. Linna collected herself after a few moments and lay down.

'Every time it's the same.' She thought. 'She comes to me hungry for love but she still goes home to that bastard.'

Linna fell asleep thinking about her relationship with Priss and how much she would love to have Priss fall asleep next to her and still be there in the morning.

Linna's house 2 hours later

Linna was awoken by her doorbell ringing. 

'Right on queue.' Linna thought.

She threw on her robe and walked down the hall and walked to the door. When she opened the door she found Nene and Sylia standing on the door step.

"What are you guys doing here?" Linna asked rubbing her eyes.

"Linna, Priss is in the hospital." Sylia said. 

"What?!" Linna said covering her mouth.

"She keeps calling your name." Nene said.

"Get dressed we're going over there now." Sylia said and walked back to her car.

Linna ran down her hall and into her room. She was dressed and out the door in a record time. Sylia drove as quickly as safety would allow and they were at the hospital. Linna was out of the car and running into the waiting room before Sylia even parked the car. She ran up to the reception desk breathing like she just ran a mile.

"Where is Priss McNickle's room?" Linna asked out of breath.

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm her sister." Linna said instantly. 

"3rd floor room 308." The receptionist said pointing to the elevator. 

Linna ran into the elevator and took it to the 3rd floor. She sprinted down the hall and into room 308.

"Priss!" She yelled as tears filled her eyes.

She ran up to the bed and saw Priss with tubes going into her mouth. Her right eye was blackened and swollen and her upper lip was split.

"Priss." Linna said softly taking her hand. "Can you hear me?" 

Priss opened her eyes and squeezed Linna's hand. Tears fell from Linna's eyes as she forced a smile. A tear rolled down Priss's cheek and she turned her head away from Linna.

"I know what you're thinking." Linna said. "Your thinking why didn't you stay with me right?" 

Tears rolled down Priss's cheek as she shook her head yes.

"It was Leon wasn't it?" Linna asked.

The only thing Priss did was shake her head yes.

"Priss I'm so sorry." Linna said laying her head on Priss's hand and crying freely.

Sylia and Nene walked into the room and found Linna with her head on Priss's hand and crying.

"Nene come with me." Sylia said.

"What why?" Nene asked.

Sylia grabbed Nene by the shoulder drug her out of the room leaving Linna and Priss alone. Linna looked up and found Priss looking at her with tears rolling her cheek.

"Priss, I love you. You know that right?" Linna asked. 

Priss shook her head yes. 

"Please forgive me." Linna said.

Priss looked at Linna with a confused look. Linna leaned over and kissed Priss on the forehead and stood up. 

"I'll be back." She said with a cold voice and walked out of the room.

Sylia and Nene were drinking some coffee in the hall when Linna walked into the hall. 

"How's Priss?" Nene asked. 

Linna walked past them without saying a word and into the elevator.

"What was that about?" Nene asked looking at Sylia.

"I don't know." Sylia said looking at Priss's room.

Nene and Sylia walked into Priss's room and up to the bed.

"Oh my God." Nene said seeing Priss's face.

"I think I know where Linna went." Sylia said grimly.

Priss and Leon's 20 minutes later.

Linna sat in Sylia's car looking in the mirror and into her own eyes.

'He's never going to hurt her again.' She thought as she reached into the glove department and pulled out a small hand gun. 'I'll see to that my self.'

Linna got out of the car and walked to the front door. She reached out and turned the doorknob and opened the unlocked door and walked in. Linna searched the house room by room until she found what she was looking for. Leon was standing in the kitchen with a bottle of whisky in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" He asked swaying side to side.

"You'll never hurt her again." Linna said. 

"Like I'm afraid of you." Leon said. "You're only dangerous when you're in your hard suit." 

"You'll never hurt her again." Linna said again.

"What are you a fucking broken record?" Leon asked. "I heard you the first time." 

"Never again." Linna said looking him right in the eyes.

"Do you know why I did what I did?" Leon asked. "That slut was cheating on me." 

"Never." Linna said and began to shake.

"If your still hear when I get back I'll put you in the hospital next to Priss." Leon said.

"NEVER AGAIN!!" Linna screamed as she raised the handgun and fired a shot into Leon's chest.

The bottle of whisky fell to the floor as Leon fell to the floor. Linna walked up to the dieing Leon and leaned over.

"She was cheating on you with me." Linna said as she put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Linna walked out of the house calmly and got back in Sylia's car and drove back to the hospital. She left the gun in the glove department and walked back in and into Priss's room. 

"Linna where did you go?" Nene asked looking at Linna. 

"Can I have a minute alone with Priss?" Linna asked.

"Yes of coarse." Sylia said and grabbed Nene and walked out of the room.

"Priss." Linna said taking her hand. "Leon isn't gonna hurt you ever again." 

Priss closed her eyes and turned her head away from Linna. 

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Linna asked. 

Priss shook her head no and looked back at Linna. 

"I'm sorry but I had to do something. I just couldn't sit by as Leon beat you like that." Linna said. "I don't know what is gonna happen to me now. I just wanted you to know that whatever happens I love you." 

A nurse walked into the room and picked up Priss's chart and looked at it for a seconded.

"Ok Ms. McNickle I'm gonna take out your tube." She said. "I want you to blow hard as soon as I pull it out." 

Priss did as she was told and the tube was removed from her lungs.

"CoughCough YamaCoughzaki." Priss chocked.

"What was that?" The nurse asked.

"My name is Priss Yamazaki." Priss said taking a deep breath.

"Ok Ms. Yamazaki the doctor will be in in a moment." The nurse said. 

"When can I go home?" Priss asked. 

"You'll have to ask the doctor." The nurse said and walked out. 

"Linna." Priss said. "Can you go get Sylia for me and wait in the hall with Nene." 

"Sure Priss." Linna said and walked out.

Sylia walked in and closed the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Sylia asked.

"Sylia I need a favor." Priss said. 

"Sure Priss." Sylia said.

Hallway 2 minutes later. 

Sylia walked out and looked at Linna and Nene before walking past them. 

"Nene I need your help." Sylia said. "Linna Priss wants to see you." 

Sylia and Nene walked into the elevator and Linna walked back into Priss's room.

"Priss?" Linna said.

"Its gonna be alright." Priss said.

"What do you mean?" Linna asked.

"Ok Ms. Yamazaki." The doctor said walking into the room. "All I need to do is give you a quick look over and you're free to go."

"I'll go call a cab." Linna said and walked into the hall.

After she had called the cab she walked back into the room where Priss was getting dressed in a bloody shirt and a pair of sweet paints. 

"The cab will be here soon." Linna said. 

"Good I can't wait to get home." Priss said. "I can't wait to go to sleep with the love of my life." Priss said.

Linna lowered her head thinking she was talking about Leon. 

"Well love of my life lets get going." Priss said with a smile.

Linna's eye's lit up and a smile formed on her face. 

"Let's go home." Priss said.

Linna and Priss walked out of the hospital and got into the waiting cab.

"2845 Kindred Road." Priss said as she leaned her head on Linna's shoulder and fell asleep.

The cab arrived at Linna's house a few minutes later and woke Priss up and they walked into the house. Priss walked into the bedroom and stripped down to her underwear and got into bed with Linna right behind her. Linna looked into Priss's eyes with a smile.

"I love you Linna." Priss said and kissed her goodnight and fell asleep.

'I finally have her next to me when I fall asleep.' Linna thought with a smile. 'If only it wasn't under these conditions. I wonder how long until someone finds Leon's body and they come for me.' She thought before she fell asleep.

Linna was awoken in the morning by lips brushing against hers. She opened her eyes and found Priss smiling at her.

"Good morning." Priss said with love in her voice. 

"Good morning." Linna said and kissed her back. 

A few minutes later Linna was in the kitchen making something to eat when she turned on the TV.

_"Our top story this morning is a tragic one. A fire broke out in the house of one of __Tokyo__'s best AD Police officers last night. Officer Leon McNickle sadly perished in the blaze. Luckily his wife was out with friends and was not home when the fire broke out." _

Linna looked at the TV and saw Priss's house was nothing but smoking ashes.

"Oh my God Priss!" Linna yelled. 

Priss walked into the kitchen and looked at the TV.   
"You're house burned down last night." Linna said. 

"I know." Priss said calmly.

"You know? But how?" Linna asked. 

"Didn't I tell you everything was going to be ok?" Priss asked.

"You asked Sylia to do it." Linna said almost in shock. 

"Yep and I had he make it look like Leon was killed in the fire." Priss said putting her arm around Linna's waist.

Linna turned off the burners on the stove and wrapped her arms around Priss's neck and planted a kiss on Priss's lips. 

"God I love you." Priss said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." Linna said.

"You wanna see if you can satisfy me now?" Priss asked. 

Linna had a smile from ear to ear.

"You bet I do." Linna said and they walked into the bed room. "We still need to tell Nene and Sylia about us." 

"We'll tell them later." Priss smiled as she closed the door.

**(Ok I think this is one of the best stories I've ever made if I do say so myself. For those of you that liked Leon sorry but he is one of the main characters  I have yet to kill and the angel of death came for him. For those of you who hate my guts right now for making Priss seem so weak keep in mind that things like this happen all the time. Strong women are made to look like little girls behind closed doors. And strong men are made to look life little boys.)**


End file.
